Through Thick & Thin
by ValentineChambers45x
Summary: This story is going to be loosely based on the plot line of the second season of the game, The Walking Dead but not following it exactly. It is going to be focusing on my OC's relationship with each character and how she will deal with any issue. I don't own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. The only one I own is Valentine which is my OC. Feel free to review the story :)
1. Meeting You All

**Chapter One – Meeting You All**

**Valentine POV**

A branch snapped loudly under my foot, making a walker twist its ugly head in my direction. "Crap," I muttered. The walker stumbled towards me, growling at the promise of fresh meat. Gripping my hatchet tightly, I headed straight for the walker, jumping into the air and slamming the sharp blade into the head. I landed on my feet just as the walker fell to the ground. I smiled in satisfaction.

However, this was short lived as clapping came from behind me. Turning around slowly, my gaze fell upon an older man. His hair was greyed, wrinkles displayed along his face with a moustache above his upper lip. "You've got skill girl," he said in a deep raspy voice. I frowned, watching him carefully. The stranger took a step forward. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't trust me one bit," he chuckled. "Don't worry, I wouldn't even trust myself." I tensed. Something didn't feel right.

"Let's make this quick," he continued. Three more men appeared from behind the trees, making me jump in surprise. "What are you after?" I snarled. I could hear a couple of the men snicker as the older man stepped forward again. I raised my hatchet up slightly, making him stop in his tracks. "Damn. She's pretty," I heard one of them say. "I'd love to get a piece of that ass," another said. I scrunched my face in disgust. I stepped back, moving away from the old man that I could assume was the leader. "State your name," I said bitterly. "Now!" The chattering stopped and as I looked at each and every one of them, frowns where plastered on each of their faces.

Suddenly, I was hit from behind and found myself falling to the floor. The men formed a circle and their leader bent down, becoming level with my gaze. "My name is Carver," he said bitterly. "I'm looking for a group of people that belong to me. A couple of farm boys, a bald shaven man, a Spanish looking man and his daughter, a tall coloured guy and a pretty pregnant woman. Have you seen them?" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at him. "I've been on my own for a while," I said angrily. "I haven't seen anyone since you lot came. But I won't blame your people for leaving your ugly mug." Carver got up and smirked, pulling out a gun from his belt. "Funny thing is sweetheart," he said as I got up. "I believe you."

A gunshot echoed out and I stumbled backwards slightly. My hands went to my stomach as I dropped my hatchet. Looking down, I saw thick crimson blood coating my fingers and an ugly hole in my stomach. My mind screamed at me but I couldn't voice my pain. My knees buckled from underneath me, I fell to the floor. "I'm heading back to the camp," I heard Carver say. "Do what you want with her and make it quick! That shot would have alerted the fucking walkers." With that, I could hear him walk away. Tears welled up in my eyes as finally I let out a cry of both pain and fear. With whatever strength I had left, I pushed myself up from the ground and started to run. "Hey," one of the men shouted. "Get back here!"

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, trying to ignore the various tree branches that were hitting my face and arms and the pain from the gun shot. Suddenly, I tripped over a large rock and fell down. I landed on my stomach. I cried out in agony. The men came out of the tree line, smirks displayed across each of their faces. "Leave me alone!" I screamed out. One of the men came forward and grabbed my arms, sticking his knee into my bullet wound. I screamed in pain, elbowing the man in the chin. This earned a punch in the face. I couldn't help but cough up blood. He leaned forward, pressing his rough lips against his neck as he tried to give me a love bite.

I yelled out in anger and kicked him off, scrambling away. I could feel my heart pounding in fear as I kept crawling. At the same time, I was moving my hands across the ground, trying to find anything I could use as a weapon. Footsteps were getting louder and louder behind me. My hand fell upon a large jagged rock. A hand grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled me back, making me cry out. A pair of lips moved across my cheek, coming to a stop by my ear. "Any last words?" a voice snarled. I smirked and said "Yeah. Hope you enjoy the fucking headache prick." And with that, I brought my hand up and smashed the rock into his head.

What I hadn't realised was that I found my way to the side of a river and as I hit the guy in the head, I lost my balance and went over the side. I landed in the river and struggled as the strong current pulled me under and knocked the air out of my lungs. As best as I could, I swam up and coughed as I breathed in fresh air. I sighed, feeling somewhat safe again but my body ached all over and I continued to bleed. I continued to travel down the river, the speed getting slower. With the tiredness and blood loss, darkness began to etch its way into my vision. My clothing became caught on a piece of a fallen tree. My eye lids drooped as a man splashed his way into the water, heading in my direction. I had fallen into unconsciousness.

**Luke POV**

Turning my head slightly, I could hear a gun shot and distant angry shouts. I figured Pete was shooting his rifle again at deer's so I turned round and motioned for him to be quiet. "Ugh…that wasn't me Luke," he said confusingly. I frowned. If it wasn't him then it must have been…Carver! "Shit Pete," I said. "What if that was Carver? He could be close by." Pete's eyes went wide as he knew I could be right. Footsteps headed in our direction. Grabbing Pete's arm, we ducked down behind a fallen tree and waited.

Unexpectedly, a woman ran past us at top speed. She had a terrified look in her eyes, her clothes torn and blood all over her hands. Soon after, a group of about three men ran in the direction that she went. I recognized them to be Carver's men. I sighed, feeling sorry for the poor woman. I glanced over at Pete and saw that he didn't seem too impressed either. "Pete," I whispered. He craned his head towards me. "We have to help her," I continued on. "She could be in serious trouble. Who knows what they will do to her." Pete shook his head and said "Are you crazy Luke? They will beat the living crap into you as they do stuff to her. Plus, you can't run and play hero when we're meant to be hiding from that fucker, Carver."

I sighed, knowing that he was partly right. Taking a deep breath, I took off running but not before I heard the words "you head case" come out of Pete's mouth. I could hear a woman screaming and a man shouting angrily so I went in the direction of the sound. Skidding to a stop, I ducked behind a tree just in time to see one of Carver's men lean into the woman's neck as she struggled. Anger built up inside me but remembering what happened to my friends, I had to fight the urge to get involved and hurt that man. I watched as the woman got leverage and elbowed the man in the face, making me feel a little better.

However, this was short lived as she got punched in the face. I winced. Heavy breathing came from behind me and my gaze fell upon Pete. "I'm not getting any younger," he wheezed. I shushed him and looked back towards the scene that was unfolding before my eyes. The man muttered something and I could hear the woman say "Yeah. Hope you enjoy the fucking headache prick." Then she smashed a rock into his head. "That girl's got some spirit," Pete said with an obvious smile. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I gasped as I saw the woman fall over the edge of the river bank, disappearing from sight. I knew what I had to do to help.

Again, I took off running as fast as I could, following the sound of the river. I could hear Pete trying to keep up as I left the tree line further down and went to the edge of the river bank. I could see her come up to the surface of the water, coughing up water. She wasn't really succeeding with staying up to well. I continued to run along the edge of the river bank, trying to keep up with the woman as she travelled down the river. Finally being able to catch up, I stopped at the edge of the river and waited as she came down.

I watched as her clothing snagged on a part of a fallen tree, making her stop in her tracks. Now it was time for me to step in. Jumping into the river, I trudged over to the woman who was now unconscious on the tree. Carefully, I freed her from the tree and caught her in my arms before the current of the river could take her anywhere. I picked her up and walked over to the other side of the river where Pete joined me. Gently, I set the woman to the ground and instantly I knew that something was wrong. She wasn't moving or breathing. "Is she..?" Pete asked. Quickly, I knelt down and put my ear again her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. I hanged my head in silence, knowing that Pete would understand.

I could hear him walk over and gently, he put a hand on my shoulder. "You tried Luke, that's what matters," he said sadly. Suddenly, the woman began to cough up water and quickly I turned her over to her side so she'd find it easier. She was breathing heavily now, struggling slightly as she wrapped her arms round her stomach, crying. Gently, I touched her arm, making her look at me. "Please, she cried. "I don't have anything so leave me alone." I looked at her sympathetically and said "me and my friend are not here to hurt you. We're trying to help. Now what hurts?"

The woman groaned in pain and moved her arms from her stomach. My eyes went wide as I saw blood. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. Quickly, I lifted up her shirt slightly and found an ugly hole that penetrated her stomach. That must have been what the gun shot was earlier. Pete must have seen because I could hear him cursing behind. "Motherfuckers!" he yelled. I shushed him again and looked back at the woman. "We're gonna get you some help," I said. "But we need to know your name." The woman sighed heavily and murmured "Valentine." I couldn't help but smile. "Alright Valentine," I said as I slipped my arms under her body and lifted her up. "My name is Luke and my friend is Pete. We have a doctor back at our house that can help you. Just hold on alright." She nodded and put her head against my chest. I sighed as me and Pete went off back to the house, hoping that Carlos would be able to help the poor Valentine.

-Chapter End

_**Alright guys, feel free to leave a review. The next chapter will be coming very very soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Stay With Me

Chapter Two – Stay with me Valentine

Luke POV

Looking down at the sleeping Valentine in my arms, I began to take in her features. She had wavy chestnut coloured hair, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see the colour and she had a slightly thick pair of lips. She must have been on her own for sometime as her cheeks and clothes were covered in dirt and mud that had dried over time. I tore my gaze from her face and looked over at Pete. "Do you think Carlos can help her?" I asked. I knew Pete was lost in thought as he said "I hope so. Otherwise our friend here will end up dying in a painful way. Then when she turns, we'll end up having to put her out of her misery." I sighed, knowing he was right. "I just hope he can help her," I said. "She doesn't deserve to die after what that bastard and his posse did to her back there." Pete nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, I couldn't help but think back to the time when I was a part of Carver's group myself. The various times where he'd just shoot innocent people, take their supplies and then allow his friends to do what they wanted with the victims. It disgusted me. I shook away the horrible memories. Valentine moved in my grasp and I looked down to notice that she was staring at me with her bright green eyes.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked. I looked surprised and I could feel Pete's stare on my shoulder. "No Valentine," I said as strongly as I could. "You're not gonna die. Not if we can help it." She sighed and nodded. I looked over at Pete and he gave me a small nod, as if to say well done. "What are your names?" Valentine asked. I took a deep breath. "My name is Luke," I said with a cheerful smile. "And that's Pete." I gestured to him when he gave Valentine a little wave of hello. "Where are we going?" she asked next. I looked down at her. "Me and Pete are taking you to a cabin that we are currently staying in. Also, there are other people there. There is a person that may just be able to help you with your wounds," I replied. Valentine nodded weakly. "Just….don't let me d-die…please..." she murmured. Suddenly, she became limp in my arms. "Shit!" I shouted. Setting her down on the ground, I glanced at Pete. "Go get Carlos! Now!" I shouted. He nodded and ran, disappearing from sight. Putting two fingers against Valentine's neck, I tried to find a pulse but I was having no luck. "No," I cried. "Not now. Don't do this to me." Parting her lips, I began to give her air from my lungs, hoping that it would help. Gently, I pressed down on her chest, trying to get her heart beating. I kept repeating this process until finally I began to bang down on her ribcage with my fist. "Wake up!" I yelled. Valentine's eyes sprang open and she began to cough violently.

I sighed with relief and looked up to see Carlos and Pete heading our way. "Is this her?" Carlos asked. I nodded. Carlos bent down so he became level with Valentine and started to talk to her. Pete pulled me too one side. "What the hell is wrong with you son?" he asked. I rubbed my forehead. "I don't know," I said. "I guess I just believe that people deserve a chance to live in this world." I looked to see Valentine showing her bullet wound to Carlos and Carlos gently prodding down on the wound. "Ah," Pete said. I looked at him. "That's obvious," he continued on. "I can see it in your eyes. The goodness of your heart." A little smirk was plastered over his face. I sighed. He was right. "What do I do Pete?" I said quietly. "Am I just a sucker for believing insomething that can get me killed?" Without responding, Pete gently put a hand on my shoulder. At this moment, Carlos walked over whilst holding up a slightly pale Valentine. "So Doc," Pete said. "What's the verdict? Is our friend here gonna live?"

I looked back and forth the two men until my gaze fell upon Valentine. "Well," Carlos replied. "It's lucky that you found her when you did, especially with the state that she's in. The good news is, I can't find the bullet so the gun shot was a through and through. Bad news, she's lost quite a bit of blood and will be in need of a blood transfusion. Are any of you two an A+ blood type?" Pete shook his head yet I nodded mine. "I am," I said. Carlos nodded and then said "Well Luke, it'll be you that can help Valentine today then." Valentine groaned in pain and I went over to her, picking her up in my arms. "I'll help in anyway way that I can. Just let me know when you are ready to start the transfusion," I said. They both nodded in understanding. Leading the way back to the cabin, I looked down at Valentine as she looked up at me. "Thank you," she said. I seemed confused. "Thank me for what?" I asked. She sighed and put her head against my chest, wrapping an arm around my neck. "For bring me back from death," she murmured. I hugged her close and with a little smile I said "You're welcome." Gently, I smoothed her hair as we continued on for the cabin.

**Valentine POV**

All I can remember is darkness as I was released from the deadly grasp of pain and fear. I felt safe in the darkness yet all I can hear is a distant voice saying "not now. Don't do this to me." I felt confused, wondering what they could possibly be on about. Suddenly, I could feel pain eraidiating from my chest so I rubbed the area above my heart. "Wake up!" the voice shouted out. The darkness began to disappear and then suddenly, my eyes opened and I began to cough violently, trying to get some air. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and Luke so I looked up to see Pete coming back with a Spanish looking man. My eyes went wide as I recalled what Carver said to me earlier. _"Two farm boys"_ Luke and possibly his friend. _"A bald shaven man" _Pete. _"A Spanish looking man and his daughter"_ Carlos and his little girl. _"A pretty pregnant woman"_ I have yet to meet her.

I froze as I realised that these were the people that Carver was on about. "Is this her?" I heard Carlos say. Someone must have responded as he bent down to become level with me and started to talk. "So, what's your name?" I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was good when I responded by saying "Valentine. My name is Valentine." He nodded and then froze when he saw the blood staining my top. "May I?" he asked. I nodded. Carefully, he lifted my top up partway and took a closer look at the bullet wound. He poked at it gently and I winced as several sparks of pain began to shoot up my spine. "Well good news is Valentine, the bullet went right through your body," he said. I frowned, pulling down my top as I asked "And the bad news?"

Carlos sighed and said "You've lost quite a bit of blood and you'll be needing a blood transfusion. What blood type are you?" I frowned, trying to remember when I was back in high school to an experiment that we were doing in a lesson. "Umm, I'm an A+ blood type," I said as I remembered back then. Carlos nodded and slipped one of my arms around his shoulders, hoisting me up from the ground. We walked towards Luke and Pete. "So Doc," I could hear Pete asked. I began to feel ill, dizzy and drained. I then realised that I was feeling the side effects of bloodloss. Luke walked over and picked me up from the ground gently. "I'll help in any way that I can. Just let me know when you're ready to start the transfusion," I could hear him say.

I was speechless and yet, somewhat touched that a stranger would do such a thing for me. Luke started to walk North in the direction that we were already headed when I said "Thank you." I put an arm around his shoulders and my head against his chest. His arms stiffened slightly. "Thank me for what?" he asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. "For bringing me back from death," I murmured. I could pratically hear the smile in his voice as he said softly "Your welcome." I fell asleep in Luke's arms as softly, he smoothed my hair, making me fall asleep.

**_-Chapter End._**

**_Feel free to review. This is a new and improved chapter two as deleted the old one. I would love to see what you guys think so feel free to comment :)_**


	3. Chapter 3 - How you Remind Me

Luke POV

Minutes had gone by and we finally entered the small cabin. Looking down, I could see that Valentine was still asleep in my arms, seeming as peaceful as ever. Carlos walked in behind me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Try and find somewhere for her to rest," he said. "I'll gather what I need so we can start the blood transfusion as soon as." I nodded and carefully walked upstairs, keeping Valentine as close as I could. Already, I could hear an argument starting down stairs and it sounded like most of the shouting was coming from Rebecca.

I sighed, knowing that she'd always do something like this. "She's a liability!" Rebecca shouted. "You said so yourself! She was shot by Carver!" All I could hear after was Alvin trying to calm her down. Gently, I tapped open the door to my room and walked in, softly placing Valentine onto the bed. She looked so peaceful, not showing a single sign of pain or distress. I couldn't help but look on as she oddly reminded me of a dying angel. Only a short moment went by until someone coughed loudly in the room. I turned to see Pete.

"You alright there son?" he asked. I could only nod as I tore my gaze away from him. Carlos walked into the room with a couple of bags, a bottle, pads, some thread with a needle and a small pipe with a needle attached to the end. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked with concern. I nodded, looking back at the sleeping Valentine. Carlos went and put everything down on the table. "First, we gonna have to clean her wound and stitch it up," he said with authority. "That's where I need you two to help. You'll need to hold her down as this is going to be painful." I could hear Pete swallow down his fear and I had a stern expression on my face.

As if on queue, Valentine's eyes opened and looked at each and every one of us. Lastly, she looked at me. I could see worry filled her eyes and mentally I tried to send her a message saying that she's going to be fine. She must have understood me as I could see the worry leave her eyes, only to have a calmness replace them. Carlos sat carefully next to Valentine and felt her forehead for a temperature. "How do you feel?" he asked softly. Valentine sighed and breathed heavily. "A little woozy I suppose. Light headed to." I could see Carlos nod and get up from where he sat. "Alright. Let's begin."

I sat by her head, placing it in my lap and Pete sat by her legs, ready to act at the first movement. "W-What's going on?" she asked, a little scared. I looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "Carlos is just going to clean your wound and stitch it up," I said. "Don't worry." She nodded and held my hand. I watched as Carlos opened up the mysterious bottle and poured some of the contents onto one of the pads. "Ready?" he asked. We all nodded. Just like that, he pressed the pad against her stomach wound and she let out an ear piercing scream, thrashing about. I held on to her shoulders and Pete held down her legs.

Valentine dug her fingers into my shoulders and I couldn't help but wince in pain. Carlos continued to clean her wound carefully and Valentine suddenly became still. I pressed two fingers to her neck gently and looked at Carlos. "She's still alive," I said firmly. Fresh blood poured from Valentine's bullet wound as he nodded. I watched as he grabbed the needle and thread and began to prepare them. I looked down at the unconscious Valentine and softly brushed away strands of her hair from her face. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to see Pete staring at me in wonder.

'What?' I mouthed to him. He simply shrugged and looked away. Carlos came back with the newly prepared needle and thread. "We're halfway done," he said. "But the worst part is over. Pete, perhaps you should take Nick and investigate the surroundings around the cabin. I'm sure Valentine's screams may have alerted a couple of the biters out there." Pete nodded and left the room. The moment he left, Carlos began to stitch up the wound. I looked away, feeling a little uneasy. A quick moment went by and I could hear Carlos say "done."

I looked to see Carlos covering the stitches by taping down a pad over them. I sighed. "You alright?" Carlos asked with concern. It took everything I had to swallow down the vomit that was creeping up my throat as I nodded. He gently covered the sleeping Valentine with a blanket, leaving her arms bare. 'She looks so peaceful' I thought to myself. I got up from the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, sighing heavily. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead roughly. I could hear footsteps heading in my direction and I opened my eyes to see Carlos heading towards me with a single bag that had the small pipe and needle attached to it.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlos asked. I gave him my most confident look grabbed a belt from the unit, wrapping it round my arm. "I promised her that I wouldn't let her die," I said firmly. "So yeah, I'm as ready as ever." I watched as Carlos nodded and tapped the middle of my arm, inserting the needle when he found a good vein. I took a deep breath, ignoring the slight numbness of pain as I could feel my blood start to pour into the bag. "It should take about 10 minutes for the bag to quickly fill," I could hear Carlos say. I closed my eyes and nodded, staying as still as I could. The door creaked open ever so gently and I could see a pair of glass covered eyes staring into the room.

Carlos turned round and said in a hushed voice "Sarah, I told you not to come in here." He left the room to go deal with his daughter. I could hear slight movements from next to me and I turned to see Valentine looking at me. "Hey," I said softly. "Are you alright?" She nodded and reached her hand out to me. With my free arm, I gladly took it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You nearly worried me, you know?" I said to her. She smiled and responded with "I'll try not to worry you anymore." I laughed a little and I could see her look a little concerned all of a sudden.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Valentine said as she pointed to the half filled bag of blood. I smiled a little at her. Suddenly, I realized something. For some time, I had been thinking of whom she reminded me of and now I knew. Images flashed through my mind of a girl I used to know. She looked exactly like Valentine with the same innocent smile and spirit. That girl was someone I grew to love with all my heart. I remembered the promise I made to the girl I had once known. When everything went to hell, I swore that I would protect her, that I'd be there until the end of time. But fate decided to intervene and the girl that Valentine reminded me so much of, ended up being torn to pieces in front of my very own eyes as Pete and Nick pulled me away, her voice screaming my name.

Unexpectedly, tears spilled from my eyes and leaked down my cheeks. "Luke?" a distant voice said. I snapped out of the painful memories and turned to see a worried Valentine. Carefully, she got up from the bed and walked over, kneeling down next to me. I could see the pain of her efforts in her face but thought I shouldn't say anything. "What's wrong?" she asked. Softly, she wiped away the tears from my cheeks with her thumbs but I couldn't help but turn away. "It's nothing," I said quickly. Thankfully, the door opened and Carlos walked in holding a warm bowl of soup, stopping in his tracks. "What are you doing up?" he said unhappily. Valentine turned and looked at him. "Luke seemed a little upset and so I thought I could offer him a comforting shoulder to cry on," she said with kindness in her voice.

Carlos' whole attitude seemed to change as he believed her. "Well, that's very considerate of you. But you shouldn't move too much," he said. Valentine nodded in understanding and moved, lying back in the bed. Carlos smiled a little and walked over to where I sat. "You found a good person out there Luke," he said to me quietly. "And I can understand why you're upset." I looked up at him, surprise written across my face. "I know what Samantha meant to you," he continued on. "She was a great loss to us all." I looked down, blinking back the fresh tears that threatened to consume me. I turned over to Valentine and could see that she had fallen asleep again, probably from too much pain when she moved.

"Valentine reminds me so much of Sam," I said quietly. "I miss her Carlos and I feel a sense that I should at least fore fill my promise to Valentine. To make sure that she is safe and doesn't die." Carlos nodded in understand and gently removed the needle from my arm, replacing it with a cotton wool bud. "Then I wish you luck with that Luke," he said. "I really do." I nodded as the warm bowl of soup was placed into my lap. "Eat," he commanded. I didn't need telling twice. I began to eat the soup as I watched Carlos get a new needle and attach it to the pipe. He then found a vein in Valentine's arm and inserted the needle, putting the now filled bag onto a pole securely.

"She should be fine for now," Carlos said, turning in my direction. I looked up at him, my mouth filled with soup. "All we can do now is wait and hope that she's out of the woods." I looked away in understanding. I ate a couple more spoonfuls of the soup quietly and I could hear footsteps leaving the room and I knew that Carlos had left. I finished the soup and quietly set the empty bowl down on the unit. I stood up, feeling some what better and looked at Valentine once again. She may have reminded me of my dear Samantha but I had to keep in mind that she was a different person.

Looking away, I went to the door and opened it, stepping into the passage way. Quietly, I closed the door as I tried to be careful of not waking up the sleeping Valentine. Walking down the corridor, I went downstairs only to be met with Nick. "She mustn't be left alone to change!" he said angrily as he barged past me. He stormed up the corridor as I ran after him. He opened the door abruptly, aiming the rifle at the now alarmed Valentine. I appeared behind him pushing him to the side as the gun went off, the bullet just missing her. "What the fuck man!?" I shouted. I wasn't happy at all.

-Chapter End-

Let me know what you guys think. If you are wondering about this, Clementine will come into the story in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in the meantime though x


	4. Chapter 4 - Could It Really Be?

Valentine POV

My dream seemed like a blissful happiness, my heart feeling once again loved. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, waking me up from my slumber. I screamed in alarm and grabbed the blankets as a source of protection. Quickly taking out the IV Blood drip, I huddled up to the top and looked in front of me. There stood a tall boy who wore a blue shirt and cap to match aiming a rifle directly at my head. "Say something!" he shouted. I was too stunned to speak. On queue, Luke stormed in past the angry man and pushed him. The gun went off. I froze, half expecting a bullet like I had before but no pain came. Tears poured down my cheeks as I sighed with relief.

"What the fuck man!?" I heard Luke shout. My heart was beating madly in my chest, trying to register what was going on but my mind was blank. Luke walked over and sat next to me, looking straight into my eyes. "Valentine? Are you alright?" he asked in a softer voice. His hand went up to my cheek, wiping away the tears that stained my skin like poison, his lips pulled into a grim line. I nodded and simply said "I've had worse." I moved away from Luke's grasp and reapplied with IV Blood drip the best I could. I lied down in the bed, ignoring Luke and the other person as I tried to get back to sleep.

"I'm sorry," I could hear the stranger say. I sat up in the bed and looked at him. I knew I was both shocked and angry but deep down, I knew the reason behind it. "Don't worry," I said kindly. "If I was in the same situation as you, I'd most likely do the same thing. I won't hold it against you." I watched as the stranger with the rifle sighed with relief and set the rifle on the end of the bed. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Luke somewhat smile and I lifted a cocky eyebrow. The stranger then sat down and offered his hand for me to shake. "My name is Nick," he said. Again, my mind went back to what Carver said before he shot me. _Two Farm boys... _Now I knew who they were. Nick and Luke.

Breaking out of my thought, I took his hand and shook it gently whilst saying "I'm Valentine." Nick smiled a little, trying not to laugh. Seeming curious, Luke, who was still sat next to me, asked "What's so funny?" I couldn't help but be curious myself. "You sound like your the daughter of cupid or something," Nick chuckled. I could see his point and laughed myself. "True yes," I responded to him. "To be honest, Valentine is just my nickname." I could feel Luke's gaze on me and this is when Nick got serious. "What you mean?" Luke asked from behind me. I sighed and sat properly so that they could both see me properly.

I guess it was time to tell them a little about me. I sighed and said "When shit hit the fan, I was with some friends. From what I could remember of them, they were a lovely bunch. There was this sweet innocent girl who'd always wear these thick red glasses, so innocent love her. But there was this one guy, so sweet and he gave me a present on that tragic day too." I pulled out the necklace I was wearing from under my top. It was a heart that looped with another. "There was an accident and I became injured to the extent where I lost my memory. When I woke, I couldn't remember my name or the people that I was with. I just called myself Valentine and carried on. I haven't been able to remember that day ever since."

I looked at Luke and Nick and could see different reactions. Nick seemed to understand what I was saying a little bit better whereas Luke seemed to look pale, like he'd just seen a ghost. "Is he alright?" I asked as I pointed to Luke. Nick looked at his friend and merely shrugged in response. Carlos and Pete rushed into the room, making Nick jumped up from where he sat. "Is everything fine?" Pete said as he breathed heavily. "Y-Yeah," Luke said, finally talking. "It's all sorted." Carlos and Pete sighed with relief. "Try to get some necessary rest Valentine. I'll make sure they leave you alone." I nodded, lying back down.

I closed my eyes as I heard everyone move and leave the room, the door closing behind them. I closed my eyes just as the door officially shut. I soon drifted into darkness, only to be met with a new dream.

Luke POV

I left the room, leaning against the wall with my head in my hands. My world had just come to a halt around me. "You alright there Luke?" Nick asked. I lied and nodded. I stood up straight and took a deep breath, trying to erase my thoughts for a second. "Let's go out and scout the woods Luke," Pete said. "The fresh air will do you good." I nodded again and walked down the corridor, straight down the stairs. I grabbed my machete from the table and waited by the door.

About two minutes later, Pete came down the stairs with his rifle and opened the door. I stepped out into the daylight, feeling an immediate emotional release. "So, what's the plan?" I asked as we started walking. Pete was in front and I was slightly behind as he said "We're just gonna check the area for anymore bitters or Carver's men and try to take care of them quickly and quietly." I nodded, taking in the new information.

Moments went by as we continued walking, neither one of us saying a word until finally, I just stopped. "Pete..." I said quietly. He turned around, facing my direction. "What if things didn't seem the way they were anymore?" I continued on. "What if someone you thought was dead was still alive...just didn't know who they were?" Pete looked confused, trying to find an answer in his mind but was coming up blank. I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Sam is still alive Pete," I said. "She's just been going by Valentine." Suddenly, we could hear a girl crying out for help as the sound of growling walkers alerted us.

_-Chapter End-_

_Such a big twist to this chapter guys. Who'd have thought that Valentine was actually Samantha? Dun Dun Dun! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter here :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dive Into The Forgotten

Luke POV

A little girl fell to the floor, holding her arm as she kept a bitter at bay. "Go!" I commanded Pete. "Now!" Pete didn't need to be told twice. He disappeared out of sight and I knew that he was getting a better view to take a shot. Time for me to move. As fast as I could, I ran and slashed my machete down on the bitters head. I could see several bitters falling to the floor and I knew that Pete was taking care of the ones that were inching in closer. I looked to see Pete running up next to us. "I'm out! Grab her and let's go!" Pete said. I picked up the little girl and we started to run.

We ran for a long time and as fast as we could so we could leave the bitters behind. In just a few steps, my breathing deepened and I slowed along with Pete. "Hey, you okay?" I asked as I looked down at the girl with a smile. "I'm fine," she responded nervously, her arm tucked close to her body. We continued walking. "What were you doing out here?" Pete asked. "Where are the, uh...the people you're with? There's no chance you made it this long on your own." The girl sighed and said in response "my friend and I got attacked." There was a little bit of concern in his voice when he asked "Hmm...these folks mention what they were after?"

"They might have wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel," she responded to him. I was surprised. "They attacked you for a weasel? Damn. That is low." I stood by what I said. Anyone who was capable of attacking an innocent girl and her friend for one animal obviously has no humanity left. Determined to change the conversation, I said "Well, I'm Luke...and this is Pete." I pointed over to Pete as he gave her a wave. "Hey there."

"I'm Clementine," the girl said. I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Clementine. For now, we're gonna take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us and honestly, you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" I shouted aloud before dropping Clementine. Pete was at my side in an instant. I was so stunned that I had trouble getting out my words. "She's...she's been bit man. FUCK! Fuck, Fuck, what are we gonna do here?" I asked nervously. "No! It was a dog!" Clementine claimed. "I didn't see any dog Clem," Pete replied. I frowned. "Oh come on, we just saw you back there with the bitters," I said. Clementine cried out in a pleading manner "NO! Just look at it! PLEASE!" I didn't seem so convinced. "Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way."

"Just believe me," Clementine said. "The dog showed up, it attacked me and I killed it." I was even more unhappy. She killed a poor dog? "What? Really?" I asked. "A dog shows up, bites you and you killed it?" Pete asked in a frustrated voice "What would you have done?" Clementine looked tired and also worn down. "I don't know?! It attacked me!" she said. I sighed "Still...you don't...you don't kill dogs." Pete looked down at Clementine. "Clementine?" he asked. "Yes?" she responded. "You telling the truth?" Pete continued. Clementine responded immediately "yes." I sighed. Pete turned in my direction and simply said "Alright Clementine, that's good enough for me."

"How can we be sure?" I asked him. "Well, I'm sure as hell not leaving an injured little girl in the middle of the woods when we've got a doctor with us. We can have Carlos take a look at it first. Come on." We started walking again. In the distance, I could make out the cabin in the field. I turned round to see that Clementine was lagging behind. "Clementine, are you okay?" I asked. She responded with "I'm...just...tired." I sighed in exasperation. "Well, you better be fine cause I ain't carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm," I said as I looked at her. Suddenly, Clementine began to sway from side to side as she said "Don't worry about..." then finally falling to the floor. As I ran towards her, I couldn't help but say "Oh shit!"

Valentine POV

I knew I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. I was lying on my stomach on a towel at the beach whilst some hot guy was rubbing lotion on my back when suddenly the sky just went dark and the surroundings changed. I wasn't on that beach anymore and the hot guy had disappeared. I looked down and could see that I was dressed in a blue tank top, jeans and boots. My looped heart necklace was around my neck as always. I could see my mother and father frantically starting to pack things into the car, mutely shouting at each over things I didn't know. Their voices were weirdly non-existent. I tried to shout out to them but they didn't seem to hear me or see me for that matter.

Suddenly, I could see myself running towards my parents as I stood and watched the scene unfold. I could see my mother grabbed my other self and opened the back door of the car, pushing me into the back seat. I watched the other version of myself try and communicate with my parents, trying to find out what was going on. The atmosphere changed drastically to one of panic and frustration. The scene then changed again to a different house and I became confused as I didn't recognize it. The front door to the mysterious house opened and revealed Luke as he walked out the door and embraced my other self, giving her a deep yet passionate kiss. "Sam," I heard him say. "Thank god you're alright." I frowned. That couldn't be my name...Could it?

Pete and Nick then came out of the house and we all went into different cars. My mind was shouting at me, trying to process what was going on. Did I know these guys beforehand? My hand immediately went to the necklace I wore as I continued to watch the scene in front of me. I could see my other self scared, I could feel her fear, her terror. It was like I experienced this before. I watched as I saw Luke hugging her ever so tightly as everyone around us were dying at the hands of bitters. Both my mind and heart were confused as I was still trying to figure out how this was relevant to me. My other self had her arms around Luke as he ran his fingers through her hair. They both looked at each other at the same time and shared a brief loving kiss. He said "We're gonna be..." Suddenly, I woke up, jumping up into a seating position. My heart was pounding against my chest as I rubbed it gently.

_'What the hell was that?' _my mind raced. Everything seemed so familiar and felt so real. My mind began to hurt slightly and I rubbed my forehead. I needed to speak to Luke. To know if whether or not my dream was the truth. I looked towards the blood bag that was secured on a metal pole, seeing that it was empty so I removed the needle from my arm. With one hand on my stomach, I got up carefully from the bed and went over to the window, opening it slightly to let some air in. I had to clear my head, to try and calm down a bit. There was one thing I had in common with the dreams and this reality and that was the necklace. Looking out the window, I saw Pete and Luke coming back. More shockingly with a little girl who's arm was covered in blood. What the hell was going on now? I moved from the window and out the door as the set the girl on the floor, Luke coming inside the house.

_-Chapter End-_

_Here's another chapter for you guys. So, what do you guys think Valentine was dreaming of? And how do you think Luke, Pete and Nick are involved? Let me know what you think in the meantime and I will answer any questions you have too :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - New Arrival

Luke POV

Walking into the house, I was met with the sight of Valentine at the bottom of the stairs. She was looking around in wonder and I couldn't help but smile. However, I did notice that she looked different today. She wasn't the dying angel anymore. Today, she had color in her cheeks, her hair seemed to be a lighter color which made her eyes brighter and her lips were more pink and thicker. My heart ached in sadness. I knew that Valentine was really Sam yet she didn't even know it herself. Feeling a pair of eyes staring at me, I turned to see that Valentine was staring back. "Hey," I said. "Hey," she responded with quietly.

There was an awkward silence between us. I suddenly remembered why I came in. "Do you know where Carlos or any of the others are?" I asked. She pointed towards the kitchen. I gave her a nod of thanks and pushed open the door with more force than I intended. The door slammed open and I stood directly in front of everyone. "Me and Pete," I said. "We found a young girl but there's a problem." Everyone immediately sprang into action and headed outside. I sighed and leaned against the kitchen sink. "You okay?" I turned round and saw Valentine stood by the door.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just exhausted." Valentine stepped forward, "Why don't you go rest? she simply said. I thought for a moment, it did seem like a good idea but there was the drama with the new arrival and Valentine still needed the rest more than me. "I'll be alright," I murmured. She must have heard me because in an instant, she was right by my side, not looking pleased. "You can't work yourself to death Luke. You must rest." I sighed. She was right.

"I'll have some rest later," I said with a smile. Valentine nodded. Just then a gun shot blasted out and we both looked at each other in shock. Valentine ran out the kitchen and I followed close behind. As we both walked out the front door, I shouted "Whoa! What the fuck!?" Everyone turned to look at us. Valentine went straight to the girl, checking to see if she was alright. I looked over to Nick. "Seriously dude?" Nick shrugged uneasily. The door opened behind us and Carlos stepped out. "What with all the racket?" he asked un-amused. Pete spoke "We found her out there in the woods. Of course, she's been bitten but claims it wasn't by a bitter but by a dog instead. We thought you'd be able to tell."

I watched as Carlos walked over,kneeling down and took Clementine's arm. As he gently pulled up the sleeve, Clem winced a bit but allowed him to look despite her pain. "Whatever it was," he said. "It got you good." Carlos got up. "So, what's the prognosis Doc?" Valentine asked. Carlos looked at her and responded with "There's no way of knowing if whether or not that bite was really by a dog. What we can do however is lock her in the shed and see how she is in the morning." I looked away, feeling somewhat guilty that Clementine had to go through this. "Are you fucking crazy?" Valentine exclaimed. If she was in pain with her stitches, she wasn't showing it anymore.

"But my arm!" Clementine cried. Carlos seemed unfazed as he said "If it's a bitter's bite then the fever will set in over night and we'll know by morning. I'm not wasting supplies on a bitter bite." Clementine seemed saddened by this news but Valentine however was fighting for her. "You can't do this to her! She's just a kid! Give her a chance for goodness sake!" Nick frowned. "We can't take the chance," he said. "The last person we treated with bite ended up killing my mother!" I watched as Valentine seemed genuinely surprised by that. "I didn't know that," Valentine said kindly. "But that still doesn't excuse what you're doing now!"

I looked around the group. Rebecca seemed as angry as ever and Alvin was unsure of what to do. Pete was frustrated and you could tell that by the lines on his face. Carlos was slightly angry and Nick was unimpressed with the matter. Me on the other hand, I just felt worse and worse as time went by. "You know what fine," I heard Valentine say. "But I'm going in the shed with her." I looked at her alarmed. "But you can't," I said. "You're still injured." Valentine frowned at me and shook her head. "I know that Luke and I'm not stupid," she said. "I'm not leaving an innocent young girl alone in a dark and damp place with a wound that you won't help her with. Besides, I've seen the way you all look at me. It's like you all expect me to drop dead of infection."

"Fine," Rebecca said in a snark manner. "Then it's settled," Carlos said as he disappeared into the house. Everyone else left apart from me, Pete, Nick, Valentine and Clementine. "Let's go," Nick said with authority. The girls followed him as a walked on one side with Pete on the other. "Will you two be alright?" I asked. Silence irradiated from them both and I knew that Valentine was pissed. I sighed and I could sense a pair of eyes on me which I knew was Pete. Nick opened the doors to the shed and stood, rifle in hand. "Go," he said in a commanding manner as he aimed the rifle directly at them.

I frowned at him but he ignored me. Valentine and Clementine stepped into the shed and the minute they were in, Pete and Nick started to close the doors. The last thing I saw was the glare of Valentine's eyes as she was unhappy. I sighed heavily as I walked away. This was going to be a long night.

_-Chapter End-_

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know your opinions in the reviews :)_


End file.
